Twi'leks
The Twi'leks are among the most prominent non-human species in the galaxy. They are expert bargainers, sly at reading other species and adept at using cunning to get what they want. The species has sold their young into slavery for many millennia. They are easily recognized by their twin head-tails, also known as lekku or tchun-tchin. Physiology Twi’leks are an omnivorous, hairless, humanoid species. Twi'leks possess two prehensile tentacles that project from the back of their heads. These "head-tails" are prehensile and serve as a second tongue by which they can communicate through signs and gestures. They also play a role in sensory input as well as providing a location for part of a Twi'lek's brain. Their smooth skin comes in a broad range of colors, which are commonly associated with ancestry and clan. Some individuals even have natural striped patterns. Their orange or yellow eyes offer exceptional night vision, and their flexible fingers terminate in claw-like nails. Society Family is everything in Twi'lek society. The government on Ryloth is an alliance of "head clans," each of which control a small town or larger districts in the city. A family's five most important Twi'leks lead their respected head-clans, with the power of influence radiating down the bloodline; each group of leaders is born to assume this role. Notably, the head clan serves as a city’s leadership until a member of the clan dies, at which point the surviving members are deposed so that the next generation can assume the leadership roles. As these roles are hereditary, there are strong rivalries surrounding each appointment. Twi’leks entered galactic society soon after the medicinal - and recreational - values of the mineral ryll were discovered. At that time, Twi’leks had no native spacefaring capability. Partly because of this limitation, their world soon became dominated by the Hutts, who seized control of ryll mining and production. In short order, this led to the Twi’leks’ involvement in the slave trade. Twi'lek society has been stratified into castes. Twi'leks at the bottom of a bloodline are considered of the low birth caste and used as chattel in the slave trade. Twi'lek leaders exhibit disgust at any accusation of slavery and deny that they would ever put their own people in bondage, shifting the blame to other clans. Nonetheless, nearly every clan engages in "contracted indenturehood." Twi’leks are generally regarded as being cunning and manipulative, conducting subterfuge within their clans and in the service of other causes. However, they are not particularly confrontational, preferring to avoid taking a stand on an issue whenever possible. Twi'lek Slavery Much of the galaxy finds Twi’leks and slavery to be synonymous. To many Twi’leks’ shame, slavery is one of their homeworld’s chief exports, and far too many of their fellows are complicit in this reprehensible business. Many Twi’leks are born into slavery. Some become slaves far from Ryloth, while others are sold into slavery at a young age by their homeworld. Under Imperial control, Twi’lek slavery has become even more prevalent, as the Empire is perfectly happy to encourage the deplorable practice through neglect. Even for those who escape, their time spent in captivity often defines their lives. Some former slaves revel in their freedom, while others embark upon personal crusades to free others from such a thankless existence. Twi'lek Entertainers Twi'lek dance is regarded as one the galaxy's most graceful and sensual art forms. Unfortunately, it has also led to many Twi'leks (especially females) being sold as slave dancers. However, some famous Twi'lek warriors and scoundrels alike started their life as slaves before clawing their way into fame and glory. Homeworld Ryloth is an Outer Rim world located on the Corellian Run. Its seasons are violent and its environments extreme, ranging from snowy wastelands to scorching deserts. The majority of the native Twi’leks live within a narrow temperate band. For millennia, Ryloth’s primary export has been slaves. As a consequence, Twi’leks can be found throughout the galaxy, and many have never visited the Twi’lek homeworld. Language Ryl is the native tongue of Ryloth, yet there are few Twi'leks who cannot speak Basic fluently, and those who are active in the slave trade invariably learn Huttese. In addition, Twi’leks can communicate with one another using their lekku. The head-tails can be used to accentuate spoken languages, but they may also be used in a nonspoken sign language called Lekku, or "Twi'leki." In everyday conversation, Twi'leks add texture and emphasis to their speech by moving and twitching their head-tails. If privacy is necessary, Twi'leks can converse in complete silence, using only the gestures of their head-tails to pass on complicated information. Life on the Fringe Given their linguistic talents, natural cunning, and social aptitude, Twi'leks fit well into managerial, political, and leadership positions. Lesser clan members unhappy with their status often leave Ryloth to strike out on their own, driven with an entrepreneurial spirit to start their own businesses—or run their own crime syndicates. Special Abilities Twi'leks begin the game with one rank in either Charm or Deception. They still may not train Charm or Deception above rank 2 during character creation. * Desert Dwellers: When making skill checks, Twi'leks may remove ■ imposed due to arid or hot environmental conditions. Category:Star Wars Playable Races